


Let Us Retire

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 21:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Perhaps I do not wish to share you tonight."





	Let Us Retire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).



> For a prompt asking: Saxa/Belesa or Saxa/Mira + massage.  
> I love both but I ended up going with Saxa and Belesa.

There were multiple other people in the large bath, but with Belesa behind her massaging her shoulders and whispering in her ear, Saxa felt they were the only two in the room. The wine glass she held nearly slipped out of her hand as Belesa found a knot near her shoulder blade and worked it out.

 

“Good?” Belesa whispered in her ear, lips pressing at the skin below for a quick kiss. Saxa nodded, unable to think of the words to express how she felt in common tongue and instead turned her head to kiss Belesa. Belesa returned the kiss. “Should we retire to our room?”

 

Saxa chuckled and gestured towards some of the other couples. “I do not think they mind.”

 

“Perhaps I do not wish to share you tonight,” Belesa said. “And there are many things I would like to do with you.”

 

Saxa groaned softly as one of Belesa’s hand moved down her front. She turned her head for another kiss. “Let us retire.”


End file.
